The Search For Nova
by Pizzagirl5640
Summary: Sprx and Nova had an argument and now no one can find her. Can Sprx and his new friends find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hellooo!**

**Sprx: Is that the first thing you say in every fanfiction?**

**Me: Eyep!**

**Sprx: *face palm***

**Me: I don't own the hyper force. :'(**

**Sprx Pov**

"That girl just can't take a compliment!" I said as I walked out of the Super Robot. It had been a long night. I had just finished an argument with Nova. I needed to go clear my head, so I decided to go take a walk in Shuggazoom Park.

"Why do I even try? We all know Nova will never love me. I said to myself. "She deserves a better man than me anyway."

I just didn't understand what I was doing wrong. Maybe it's because of the way I acted. I do act childish sometimes, but she does too. Maybe it was the way I am in love with my own reflection. I can't help it that I look so darn good. Maybe it's just because she can't stand the sight. I don't know.

Out of my frustration, I kicked a rock into a nearby pound. I let out a loud sigh.

"HEY KEEP THE Noise down!" Screamed a feminine voice.

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT?" I screamed hoping to get an answer.

Someone poked me in my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a girl with long green hair tied up in a pony tail. She had green eagle wings coming out of her back.

"Who are you?" I asked hoping it not to be a crazy fan girl.

"My name is Hyper!" she said with excitement. "I'm looking for my friend Nova. Have you seen a yellow monkey wearing white shirt, jeans, black high heel boots, and a black leather jacket?"

Man, this girl is specific! Wait, was she talking about Nova?

"Well, I do know a girl name Nova, but I haven't seen her.

"Oh, well can you help me find her? It's kind of important.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in helping you, and plus I need to find her too.

All most a half second later a girl with short red hair and red eagle wings appeared

"Did you find Nova yet?"

"No, but this guy is going to help us." Hyper told the red headed girl.

"Oh, thanks. Nova is hiding from us. It's like she is mad at the world!" The red head said.

"And by the way my name is Holiday. And you are." The red head asked.

"SPRX-77, but please call me Sprx. I answered.

"Well that's a cool name! Can I change my name to Sprx? Please oh please." Asked Hyper

"Ugh, no you can't." Holiday answered with an announced in her voice.

"Maybe we should start looking." I suggested. They all agreed and we began our search.

**Me: Hope you like it so far**

**Nova: WAIT, there's more?**

**Sprx: I wonder what the next chapter is going to be about.**

**Nova and Sprx: See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Sprx: Hey! You didn't say hellooo.**

**Me: Hellooo!**

**Sprx: Me and my big mouth.**

**Me: I do not own the hyper force!**

**Sprx Pov**

As I walked behind the two girls, I became more and more curios. How did these girls even know Nova? Why are they trying to find her? Is Nova in danger?

"Do you mind telling me how do you two even met Nova?" I asked. Maybe they will answer some of my questions.

"Well…" Holiday began.

***FLASHBACK***

Two teenage girls were walking in a forest on a cold, windy night.

"Holiday… I'm scared." Said one of the girls.

I am too Hyper. Said the other one.

They kept on walking and walking until they saw something in the bushes.

"What is that?" Asked the girl known as Holiday.

"I don't know." Said the girl know as Hyper.

As they approached it they could hear growling noises. After a while the growling noises stopped. Hyper grabbed a stick and poked the bush, and a giant creature with the head of a bear and a body of a tiger jumped out and was about to attack.

Then a girl that looked a lot like a yellow monkey appeared.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" The yellow monkey girl screamed and punched the beast in the head, and knocked it out.

"Are you girls ok?" Asked the yellow monkey.

"No, we are lost and we need to find our way home." Holiday said

"Well, I can help with that. Where do you live?" Asked the yellow monkey.

"We live on a different planet." Said Hyper with tears in her eyes, knowing she probably wouldn't help them after hearing that they live for away from here.

"What planet do you live on?" Asked the yellow monkey.

"We live on the planet Elemental. It is far away from here and our ship is broken." Said holiday in a worried tone.

"I probably can fix that in a couple weeks!" said the yellow monkey with excitement. "But in the mean time, I'm going to train you to fight so next time you can fight a monster like that on your own!" said the yellow monkey.

"YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, Miss, ummmmm." Screamed an overly excited Hyper.

"The names Nova." Said the yellow monkey known as Nova.

"My name is Holiday and this is my sister Hyper." Said the red headed teenager.

***END FALSHBACK***

"Oh, Nova use to train you two?" I said.

"Eyep, she is the best!" Hyper said like she was daydreaming about someone.

A few minutes later a man with robot armor appeared.

"I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR HYPER AND HOLIDAY FROM YOUR SISTER SUMMERS!" The robot man screamed. Then a hologram of a girl with curly black and gray hair appeared.

"Hyper and Holiday, you don't have much time. Nova has been captured by the Herioders. You must save her!" said the girl known as Summers. "They are planning an attack on the planet Shuggazoom. This is Nova's home planet. Please, hurry." Then the robot guy disappeared.

"Who are the Herioders?" I asked, hoping they aren't as bad as they seem.

"I hope you know how to fight, because the only way to stop these sickos is to unalive them." Said Hyper

"Unalive them? I don't think that's a word." I said

"It's not, she just likes to make up words." Holiday answered. Then we began our search. I hope Nova is alright.

**Me: yayyyy! I'm done chapter 2!**

**Sprx: I wonder what is going to happen next!**

**Nova: Why do I have to be the one who needs to be saved!**

**Me: BECAUSE IT IS A SPOVA STORY!**

**Nova: O.O**

**Sprx and Nova: See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hellooo! Welcome back!**

**Sprx: I am kind of scared of this chapter…**

**Nova: SHUT UP SPARKY! **

**Sprx: AHHHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN THE HYPER FORCE!**

**SPRX POV**

We walked deeper and deeper into a dark forest. I could hear loud whispers from Holiday and Hyper. Holiday looked at me and smiled .

"How did you meet Nova?" Holiday asked

"Ummm, me and Nova where created in a lab with a couple of other monkeys. Soooo, that's it really. We all protect Shuggazoom and the universe and stuff." I answered. There wasn't really anything to tell.

"OMG! YOUR SPRX FROM THE HYPER FORCE! HOW DIDN'T I KNOW THAT! NOVA TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!" Screamed Hyper.

"Wait. Nova talks about me?" I asked

"YES! ALL THE TIME!" Hyper screamed

Before I could ask other question, the ground started to shake, and cracks started to form.

"What is this, an Earthquake?" Asked Holiday

But it wasn't. A bunch of undead warriors jumped out of the cracks and were about to charge at us with sticks that look like skinny swords.

"OH, NO! HERIODERS!" Screamed Hyper

"DON'T WORRY HYPER! WE CAN TAKE THEM!" Screamed Holiday

When I looked at them they both had weapons in their hands. Holiday had two laser guns, and Hyper had two swords in hers.

"TWIN SWORD ATTACK!" screamed Hyper as she leaped in the air and hit two of the undead warriors.

"LASER ZAP!" screamed Holiday as she shot a bunch of undead warriors with a laser.

Right as Hyper was about to hit another one of the undead warriors with her sword, she got stabbed with one of the undead warrior's swords.

"HYPER!" Holiday screamed. When she was going to her sister's aid, another one of the undead warrior's swords stabbed her.

After them both of them getting stabbed I decided that it was time to end this.

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER!" I screamed as I shot a ball of electricity at the undead warriors which hit every signal one.

When I turned around to see if they were ok, they were both standing up without a scratch on them.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

"Of course we are ok." Hyper told me. She looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"What Hyper means is that we have healing abilities. Well I have healing abilities, she doesn't." Holiday answered. This just confused me even more.

"I didn't know you had giant magnets." Hyper screamed. She was probably trying to change the subject.

"Well yah. How else would I protect myself?" I asked

"With your fist." Holiday answered back.

It wasn't till then when I notice that Hyper acted a lot like Otto, and Holiday acted a lot like me.

As we started our search once again, I decided to ask a couple more questions.

"Are you two the only people that Nova knows from you planet?" I asked

"No, she knows my sisters. Summers, Tanny, and Pinktresa but we just call her Pinky." Hyper started. She started.

"Summers is the girl that you saw in the hologram. She is the oldest and she always is meditating or talking something about spirits and stuff.

"Sounds like my friend Antauri" I said softly

"Tanny is the second oldest. She is really smart and says all these long words I don't know the meaning of."

"That sounds like my friend Gibson." I said.

"Unless your friend Gibson annoys the heck out of you, then he is nothing like her." Holiday said with an annoyed face.

"Sounds exactly like him." I said with a smirk.

"Pinky is our adopted sister who is in love with fashion. If you wear something that isn't in season she will start screaming and stuff until you wear what she wants you to." Hyper said.

"That kinda sounds like my friend Jinmay, but she isn't that crazy over fashion." I said.

"And Nova also knows out brothers. TC and YanTay." Holiday began.

"TC is my twin brother. He has this super big crush on Nova, but Nova hates him. He annoys her to the point where she has to tape his mouth closed. Holiday said with a small giggle.

"YanTay is Hyper's twin brother. He doesn't talk much." Holiday said as she looked at the ground.

"Wow, your family is a lot like mine." I said. Maybe that's the reason Nova befriended them.

"Yah, they are helping us find her. Maybe, if we run into them, you could meet them." Hyper said with excitement.

If they needed that many people to help find Nova, she must have gotten into bigger trouble than I thought.

**Me: And that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it.**

**Sprx: YES I DO!**

**Nova: I don't like being saved by other people.**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**Nova: O.O**

**Sprx and Nova: See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hellooooo! I can't belive you are actually reading this chapter!**

**Sprx: I can't belive it either…**

**Me: I don't own the Hyper Force!**

SPRX'S POV

As we walked deeper and deeper into the forest, we heard screaming. It kinda sounded like a man.

We ran up to where we thought we heard the screaming and found a guy fighting another one of those stupid undead warriors.

"ARROW FURY!" screamed the guy. He had orange hair and he had orange eagle wings coming out of his back. He had drew back the bow and arrow that he had in his hands and shot it at the undead warrior, but the arrow split into more arrows and killed the undead warrior.

"TC!" screamed Hyper, as she jumped into the guy known as TC's arms.

"Um…hi." TC replied

"Did you find Nova yet? I'm starting to really worry about her." TC asked

"No, but this guy is going to help us. His name is Sprx. He is a friend of Nova. Holiday answered. I didn't like the sound of this guy in Holiday's description. What if Nova liked him? I hope not. She is suppose to like me!

"WHOA! I DIDN'T KNOW NOVA HAD FRIENDS!" TC said in a sarcastic manner.

Then he finally starched out his arm and said "I'm Tomas Crown, but everyone just calls me TC. Nice to meet ya!" I grabbed his hand and shaked it "Hi, I'm Sprx." I said quietly.

I didn't trust this guy at all.

As we continued our search my communicator went off. I tried to turn it off, but for some reason I didn't let me, so I answered it. It was Nova.

SPRX *static* I CAN'T GET THROUGH TO THE OTHERS *static* I'M TRAPPED IN THE *static* I NEED YOUR HELP *static* PLEASE HURRY *static* AHHHHHH *static

"Nova! Nova! NOVA!" I was scared. Nova is in trouble and I don't even know where she is.

Out of my anger I threw my communicator, which was probably a bad idea, because it broke.

Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and it was Holiday.

"Don't worry Sprx, we will find her." She said in a calming voice.

"NO YOU WON'T" We heard a voice scream. When we turned around, there was a girl with light red hair. She looked like she was 12 or so. She had jet boot on so she was flying in the air. She turned off her jet boots to where she landed on the ground.

"Oh no!" Hyper whispered "Not you again."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed TC

"Revenge for trying to kill me." The little girl answered.

"For the last time we were not trying to kill you. We were trying to release you." Holiday explained.

"I'M NOT DUMB! WE ALL KNOW THAT JUST A FANCY WORD FOR KILLING!" The girl screamed. Everyone looked shocked.

"YAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I FIGUERED IT OUT! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE JUST SO HEARTLESS! JUST BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE, JUST BECAUSE I WAS BORING WITHOUT A PAIR OF DUMB WINGS YOU WHERE GOING TO KILL ME! AND KNOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR precious nova!"

Everyone was just frozen, especially me. They were going to kill a little girl for not having wings, and now a 12 year old is going to kill Nova! This made no sense.

"Caroline, that is not the reason. You are too powerful to live on our planet." TC explained

"Yah, we were just going to send you to a different planet. We weren't going to unalive you." Holiday added.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" The girl known as Caroline screamed and then flew off.

I looked back at Holiday and she said "We better hurry up and find Nova, before it's to late."

I nodded and we started to walk back to where I first met the girls. Where are they taking me?

**Me: Well that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it!**

**Sprx: Wait! That's it? What's going to happen next?**

**Nova: How about you wait till next time!**

**Sprx: OOOO I see what you did there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:HELLOOO! Welcome back!**

**Sprx: What is this chapter about?**

**Me: HOW ABOUT YOU READ IT AND FIND OUT! (Hits Sprx with a hammer)**

**Sprx: OW!**

**Me: I do not own the Hyper Force!**

**Sprx Pov**

"Where are we going?" I asked probably for the hundredth time.

"We are going here." Hyper answered in delight.

We were standing in front of a giant air craft. It looked old and not safe to fly in.

"Sprx, do you really want to find Nova?" Asked TC.

What a stupid question! Of course I want to find Nova.

"More than anything in the universe." I answered

"Well, I hope you don't mind travelling to a different planet, do you?" Asked Holiday.

"Psh! I do it almost every day!" I answered.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LETS GO!" Hyper screamed. I could tell she was very worried about Nova.

We all got into the air craft. It was surprisingly big in there.

Holiday pressed a button and a big computer turned on.

"Welcome back Holiday." The computer said.

"Amy, bring us to Elemental." Holiday commanded the computer. I'm going to guess its name is Amy.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Amy stands for Automatic Mechanical Yatan" Holiday answered

"What's a Yatan?" I asked

"It's kinda like a super computer but it has feelings." TC answered

"Oh." I answered. It's kinda like we were standing in living person, and that made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Sprx. Amy is just a machine with feelings. You don't have to feel uncomfortable. Hyper said as if I said my thoughts out loud.

"How did you know I felt uncomfortable?" I asked

"Hyper can read other people's minds." TC answered

"Not all the time! Just when you think openly to where you mind is open to all Jenas." Hyper said, trying to defend herself from any unwanted attention.

"What is a Jenas?" I asked. Man, I am asking a lot of questions.

"On our planet everyone has a special ability, and people with the same abilities are put into a group of people with the same abilities. Hyper can read minds; therefore she is a Jenas, a group of people that can read minds to sum it up. Holiday can heal herself and other people, therefore she is a Sintreset. TC has the power to change other people's emotions by shooting them with arrows. Therefore he is a Kamio." Amy answered.

"Yah, that means I basically a all around Cupid, but my special arrows got taken away from me when I shot Hyper with a happy arrow and now she is always happy." TC answered. I was relieved that he got his arrows taken away. He could of used them on Nova to make her fall in love with him. Unless he already did. What if he did. Then Nova would be in love with him. She is suppose to be in love with me!

**Me: I hope you liked Chapter 5!**

**Sprx: My head still hurts! D':**

**Nova: Well poor you! Maybe next time you will be smart and shut you mouth!**

**Me: YAH NOVA! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!**

**Sprx and Nova: See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!**

**Sprx: Who are you talking to?**

**Nova: She is talking to her computer.**

**Sprx: Oh…**

**Me: I don't own the hyper force!**

**Sprx Pov**

After a few hours of endless questions asked by yours truly, we arrived to a colorful planet. The planet had the colors of green, blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, and pink.

"That must be Elemental." I said to myself, but of course someone else answered.

"Eyep! Isn't she a beauty?" I heard an Australian voice say. I turned around and I saw a man with dark green hair.

"YanTay!" Hyper screamed. "How did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time! You tide me up with this rope and threw me in the closet ya wild dingo!" The man known as YanTay screamed.

"I thought you said he didn't talk much!" I whispered to Holiday.

"I was joking…" she said awkwardly.

"Ello mate, my name is YanTay! Holiday's twin brother." YanTay said as he stretched out his hand.

"My name is Sprx. I will be helping you find Nova." I said as I shaked his hand.

"So I'm going to guess you didn't find Nova." YanTay said with a small smirk. Why was he so happy that we didn't find Nova?

"We are going to land by the castle in exactly five minutes." Amy informed us.

"The castle?" I asked.

"You see Sprx, we don't exactly know where Nova is. Only the Royals know where she is… and we have to ask them where she is." TC answered.

"Oh" I said. I feel so stupid.

A few minutes past and we were finally at the castle. It was big and made of diamonds. We enter it and there we saw the same girl I saw in the hologram.

"Hello siblings and Sprx." The girl said. I think her name is Summers.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well I have been watching Nova from the day Nova left our planet and you of course are a big part of Nova's life so therefore I know everything about you." Summers answered.

"Why were you watching us?" I asked.

"Well Sprx, it is kinda the reason our planet is called Elemental…" Summers began. "The Royals control all of the elements on your planet of Shuggazoom. The Counteys control all of the seasons. I am a Countey, I control the season of Summer. Many years ago, our queen died in war. She controlled the element of fire, her name was Queen Fire. After she died fires started everywhere on Shuggazoom and was destroying everything. One of our Royals named Water decide she would flood most of Shuggazoom to stop the fire, and so Shuggazoom was flooded. Many years after the great flood, Holiday and Hyper crash landed on Shuggazoom and they seeked help from Nova. When they decided to bring Nova to our planet to meet the Royals and Counteys, we saw that Nova had fire running through her veins. We crowned her Queen of Elemental. After Nova got control of the fire, she wanted to go back home. We let her, but we did not want anything bad to happen to out queen so we put her under deep supervision."

I didn't know Nova was queen of an entire planet! Maybe I don't know Nova as well as I thought …

**Me: okay guys, I'm sorry about my little break down in the begging of my story. No, I did not kill my computer's family.**

**Sprx: because we stopped her before she could!**

**Nova: Yay! We saved a computer's family!**

**Sprx and Nova: See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN USUALLY BUT I WENT ON AN AWESOME ADVETURE!**

**Nova: No you didn't.**

**Sprx: I think you lost your mind!**

**Me: Oh silly Sparky! I never even had a mind to start with!**

**Sprx and Nova: O.O**

**Me: I DON'T OWN THE HYPER FORCE!**

Nova's Pov

I woke up in a dark room.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked myself.

When I tried to get up something jerked me back to the ground. I looked at my arms and legs and saw that they were hooked up to some chains.

"Oh great! How can this get any worse?!" I screamed.

"Welcome my queen!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up from the chains to see a little girl with light red hair.

"Caroline! What did you do this time?" I asked. This girl is bad news.

"No my queen! A better question is what I'm not going to do! What I'm not going to do is let you leave until your little friends stop looking for you!" Caroline replied. Caroline was always a smart little girl.

"Wait! You're not going to try to kill me?" I asked. She was always very violent, just like me; of course she was going to try to kill me.

"Of course not! We all know it's almost impossible to kill you! WHY WOULD I WANT TO WASTE SO MUCH VALUBLE TIME?" She screamed that last part. I had almost forgotten that they don't know how to kill me. I am queen of a bunch of idiots!

"When you said my friends, who do you mean?" I know it's a stupid question but I needed to know. If it was the Hyper Force, my life is over!

"Hyper, TC, Holiday, YanTay, and this red monkey named Sprx." She said and then walked out of the room.

Did she say Sprx. Oh no Sprx must know now! I'M GOING TO KILL TC! You might be asking why I'm going to kill TC. I don't know who told him but from what I learned, you always blame TC for everything.

**Flashback!**

Nova, Hyper, and TC were walking in a forest.

"So hot stuff, I heard you were leaving to go back to whatever planet you're from." TC said.

"What did you just call me?!" Nova asked.

Before Nova could do anything, a giant wolf monster thing attacked TC.

"TC DID IT!" Hyper and Nova screamed at the sometime and ran back to the little town that they were living at and then the entire planet exploded!

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ok…maybe the entire planet didn't explode but it felt like it!

**Me: YAYYYYY!**

**Sprx: AW MAN! I'm not in this chapter!**

**Nova: I HAVEN'T BEEN IN ANY SO STOP BEING GREETY!**

**Me: Stop fighting! Or I will get a giant meatball and throw at you both!**

**Sprx and Nova: o.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I just came back from my HOMECOMING!**

**Sprx: I thought you didn't like to dance?**

**Me: WELL I LIED!**

**Nova: But…. But….never mind…**

**Me: Ok since there are no more questions… let's get this show on the road!**

** Sprx Pov**

Summer wrote where we were heading in Holiday's brain… whatever that means.

"Where are we going?" I asked Holiday.

"I will tell you but first we are soooo going to need back up." Holiday answered.

"Yah we can go see our siblings and they will help us!" YanTay said happily.

Then we all boarded Amy and flew to a forest just like the one on Shuggazoom. After a few minutes of flying over the forest we landed in front of a big white house.

"Yay! We are home!" Hyper yelled loudly.

"See you guys later!" Said Amy. She was being more and more like a living being.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because this is where we live. We are going to have to use our family to help us save Nova." TC answered. I was getting so confused.

**Nova Pov**

I tried my best to break the chains, but nothing was working.

"It looks like they aren't giving up on looking for you." Caroline said as she walked in.

"Good, I was hoping they wouldn't." I said trying not to seem scared, but the truth is that I was terrified! This girl is the scariest thing ever!

"I'm getting bored just watching you sit in this cage and rot!" Caroline pointed out. "So let's have some fun!" She then pulled out a whip. I gulped. And it didn't make me feel better when she whipped in the air and static electricity was created around it.

"Come on my queen! Let's have some fun!" She screamed and then she whipped me with it! It hurt a lot! It felt like Sprx used his magnets on me!

After I was done screaming in pain I told her "Nice trick!"

"Thanks, I did learn from the best!" She said and then whipped me again.

That is when I remembered.

***FLASHBACK***

Nova was walking in the woods of Elemental.

"I am so lost!" Nova said to herself.

After a few more hours of being lost in the deep forest she heard crying.

"Hello! Anybody out there?" Nova screamed loudly with a concerned voice.

She then looked in a bush nearby where she thought she heard the crying from. When she opened up the bush she saw a baby girl lying on the cold ground crying. When she pick her up she notice something different about the baby.

"That's weird, you don't have any wings!" She said to herself once more! She knew she couldn't bring this baby back to Royals, she didn't know what they would do to her since they lived in a "perfect world" they couldn't have one mess up. So, Nova kept the baby in a house that she built in the forest and trained her, but one day the Royals found out that there was an imperfect child living in the forest so they were going to release her, but with Nova's awesome training, the little girl got away!

***END FLASHBACK***

"I…I…I forgot…" I said

"Just like you forget everything!" Caroline screamed "How pathetic of our planet to elect such a stupid monkey lady to rule us" then she started to slowly clap "Bravo Elemental, bravo!" she than picked up the whip and whipped me again! Why can't Sprx and the others hurry up and save me…

**Me: yayyyyyyy! I told you about Caroline!**

**Nova: Thank you for that out!**

**Sprx: Yah, it's like we haven't been reading the story this entire time!**

**Me: SHUT UP SPRX! *hits Sprx with a hammer***

**Nova: HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HURT SPRX!**

***Me and Nova start one of those cartoon fights***

**Sprx: *slowly gets up* See you next time! *passes out***


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HELLOOO!**

**Sprx: You haven't said that in a while…**

**Nova: Does it matter?**

**Me: Yah Sparky, does it matter?**

**Sprx: I told you not to call me that!**

**Sprx pov**

"It took you long enough!" a girl with pink hair said while walking out her house.

"It does take time with these things you know, Nova isn't the easiest person to find." A girl blue hair said while walking behind the girl with pink hair.

I saw YanTay and TC roll their eyes. I would have rolled my eyes too, but I thought that would be rude.

"Who is this?" The girl with pink hair asked while pointing her finger at me. She seemed angry… very angry. I was actually kinda scared by her.

"This is Sprx! He is good friend of Nova and is going to help us find her! YAY!" Hyper screamed. She was always so happy. I did remember that TC shot her with a happy arrow. If this is the effect on Hyper, imagine the effect on Nova if he shot her with a love arrow. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him!

"Well, nice to meet you Sprx. My name is Tanny." The blue haired girl said and offer me to shake her hand. I did of course, I'm not that rude!"

"And this is Pinky." She said and looked at the girl with pink hair.

"Hi, I'm Sp-AGH!" Pinky tackled me to the ground and screamed "YOUR SHIRT DOESN'T MATCH YOUR PANTS AND YOUR HAIR IS A MESS!"

TC and YanTay had to pull her off of me.

"Pinky, can't you go one day without being a fashion police?" Holiday asked. I knew this was going to be a long day…

**Nova's pov**

After Caroline was done whipping me with her whip she let out a yawn and walked out of the room. I almost had forgotten that she was still just a child. I again tried to break my way through the chains, but nothing was working. How could this be? I can break through anything, especially some rusty old chains! I sighed and bowed my head and fell asleep. It had been a long day and I needed my sleep.

When I woke up I was in a different room and I wasn't in chains anymore. I was tied up in a rope and hanging over a giant pool full of sharks. How did she move me without me knowing? I am a light sleeper! It is impossible for her to move me without me knowing!

"Good morning my queen!" said Caroline as she walked in with another whip. It was red and was a lot longer than the other one.

When she whipped it in the air and brought it down it was the same. It didn't do anything special; it was just a regular whip. That was until she whipped the rope with it. The rope was now on fire and it eventually broke. I was now swimming with a bunch of sharks! The sharks were easy to fight. One punch on the nose to each shark was enough to make them stop trying to eat me. I then jumped out of the pool.

"NOT SO FAST NOVA! I'M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!" Caroline screamed. I blinked and then she was gone! Then, a few seconds later I felt a sharp pain in my back. She had stabbed me! Then sang in my ear.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Marly, marly, marly, life has no meaning!"

**Me: I hope you liked that chappie!**

**Nova: My childhood… gone…**

**Sprx: Mine too!**

**Me: Are you going to say it?**

**Sprx and Nova: *shakes their heads***

**Me: FINE! I WILL DO IT! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: OMG! HALLOWEEN WAS YESTERDAY!**

**Sprx: I think everyone knows that…**

**Me: SHUT UP SPRX! *Pulls out giant hammer***

**Nova: *Starts spraying me with a bottle full of water* No! Bad Pizzagirl! **

**Me: FINE! You win this time Nova…**

**Sprx pov**

After they finally got pinky off of me, we finally began to walk to wherever we were going.

"I would like it better if you told me where we were going." I asked Holiday. She is the only one who knew where we were going.

"OH YAH!" She started. "I forgot to tell you guys! We are going to a place called The Castle of the Forgotten One, or you can just call it where Caroline lives."

"We are going there! It would have been much faster if we would have just flew Amy there!" YanTay complained.

"If we would have flown Amy, we would have been seen." Tanny explained. "Sometimes you just have to use you command since!"

The closer we got to the castle, the darker it got. Soon it was so dark we had to use flashlights that Tanny had brought.

"WHAT IF THERE IS A ZOMBIE?!" Hyper yelled.

"If there was then you would have been eating by one already because of how much noise you're making!" Pinky said.

"Wait! ZOMBIES! There is no such thing!" I said.

"WAIT! You don't have zombies on your planet?" asked TC "lucky"

"Do you mean that there are really zombies on your planet?" I asked.

"Yes…" Holiday answered. "AND THERE IS ONE BEHIND YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Tanny took out an ax and threw at the zombies head.

"We must go, NOW!" Tanny demanded. We all started to run towards the castle.

"WAIT! Where is Hyper?" YanTay asked.

"OH NO! We lost her!" Pinky said.

"We have to go back for her!" I said. They all nodded and we ran back to where we thought we left Hyper alone. When we got there she was surrounded by zombies. I pulled out my magnets and aimed for the zombies. Then I shot a wave of electricity at the zombies. All of the zombies exploded and we ran to go see if Hyper was alright.

**(The next part I got off of World War Z, soooo… lets continue) **

"I…I got bit! On my arm!" Hyper said.

"I'm sorry Hyper, but there is only one thing I can do…" Tanny said

"What…ahhhhhh!" Tanny had taking one of her axes and cut of Hyper's arm. She then took out one of Pinky's ribbons out of her hair and wrapped it around Hyper's her shoulder where she cut her arm off.

"WHY! WHY… WOULD… YOU… DO…THAT!" Hyper said between sobs.

"That is the only way you would survive." Tanny started. "But don't worry. After a few hours of the poison that the zombie had put into your body has left, Holiday can fix your arm with her powers."

"WHAT?! A FEW HOURS! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I WANT MY ARM NOW!" Hyper screamed.

"I can't just do that. If you still have that poison in you, then your arm is going the heal, but you want be able to control it." Holiday explained.

I felt really bad for Hyper.

**Nova's pov**

I woke up in the same room as the first time I arrived here.

"Hello my queen." Caroline said as she walked in. I tried to stand up, but I felt a sharp pain in my back that caused me to fall back to the ground.

"I wouldn't stand up if I were you. I kinda left a knife in your back, and well… I don't know how to take it out without killing you…" Caroline explained.

"But isn't that want you want… to kill me…" I asked.

"WHAT! No, no I want you to saver your pain… I want you to feel pain for a very, very long time. But you have to be alive to do that don't you?" Caroline explained.

"You are a demon child…" I said.

"THANK YOU! What a nice compliment!" Caroline answered back.

I'm starting to doubt that Sprx is coming…

**Sprx pov**

After a few hours of waiting for the poison to leave Hyper's body, Holiday finally healed Hyper's arm.

"THAT WAS A BIG WASTE OF TIME! THIS ENTIRE TIME WE COULD HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR NOVA, BUT NOOOO WE HAD TO WAIT FOUR HOURS TO HEAL HYPER'S ARM!" TC yelled! Everyone just ignored him and continued towards the castle.

We finally made it to the castle but there was a huge lock on it.

"AW MAN!" Hyper said as she let out a huge sigh.

"Don't worry love! I can get this open." YanTay said as he pulled out a chainsaw and started to saw through the lock.

I can't belive it. We may actually save Nova…

**Me: YAYYYYY!**

**Sprx: You are creepy…**

**Nova: Yes she is…**

**Me: Both of you shut up and say the thing!**

**Sprx: But it doesn't even make since because this is a chapter thing…**

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Nova and Sprx: See you next time!**


End file.
